pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
PBS Kids Shows
Current Shows and Rerunning Shows *''Adventures From The Book Of Virtues (1996-2005 Reruns on Qubo)'' *''Anne Of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2005 Reruns on Qubo)'' *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Arthur (1996-Present)'' *''Bali (2010-2011 and 2013-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Barney and Friends (1992-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Bearanstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (2003-2004: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Biz Kid$ (2008-2012: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bob The Builder: Project Build It, Ready Steady Build! (2005-2013: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Bob the Builder (2015 TV Series) (2015-Present)'' *''Caillou (1997-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010-Present)'' *''Chuck Vanderchucks S''omething Something Explosion (2011-2015 Currently On Reruns) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2003: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2004: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Curious George (2006-Present)'' *''Cyberchase (2002-2014: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012-Present)'' *''Dinosaur Train (2009-2015 currently on reruns)'' *''The Electric Company (2009 TV Series) (2009-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2010: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Fizzy's Lunch Lab (2012-Present)'' *''Franny's Feet (2007-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Greens (2013-Present)'' *''In The Mix (1992-2012: Currently in Reruns in some PBS stations)'' *''Martha Speaks (2008-present)'' *''Mr Rogers Neighborhood (1968-2001: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Oh Noah! (2011-Present)'' *''Nature Cat (2015-Present)'' *''Odd Squad (2014-Present)'' *''Peep and The Big Wide World (2004-2011: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Peg + Cat (2013-Present)'' *''Plum Landing (2016-Present)'' *''Rimbas Island (1994-1996 Reruns on Smile Of A Child)'' *''SciGirls (2010-2015: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Sesame Street (1969-Present)'' *''Sid the Science Kid (2008-2013: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Signing Time! (2006-2008 Currently in Reruns)'' *''Space Racers (2013-2015: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Super Why! (2007-present Came back on August 2015)'' *''Thomas & Friends (2004-Present)'' *''Wild Kratts (2010-Present)'' *''Wishbone (1995-1998: Currently in Reruns)'' *''WordGirl (2007-2015 Currently in reruns)'' *''Wordworld (2007-2011 currently in reruns)'' *''Wunderland Little Amadeus (2008-2009: Currently in Reruns)'' *''Zoboomafoo (1999-2001: Currently in Reruns)'' *''The Zula Patrol (2005-2007 Reruns on NBC Qubo)'' Former Shows *''3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988)'' *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1995-1999)'' *''Angelina Ballerina (2002-2003 Reruns in 2007)'' *''Animalia (2007-2008)'' *''Archibald The Koala (1998-2000)'' *''Beakmans World (1992-1997)'' *''Bert and Ernies Great Advenure (2008-2010)'' *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008)'' *''Between the Lions (2000-2010)'' *''Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1998)'' *''The Big Comfy Couch (1992-2006)'' *''Bloopy's Buddies (1996-1998)'' *''Boohbah (2003-2006)'' *''Captain Kangaroo (1970-1984 Aquired Series From CBS)'' *''Corduroy (2000-2002)'' *''Danger Rangers (2005-2006)'' *''Design Squad (2007-2009)'' *''Dragon Tales (1999-2007)'' *''DragonflyTV (2002-2009)'' *''The Electric Company (1971 TV Series) (1971-1977)'' *''Eliot Moose (2000-2002 Reruns on Qubo from 2007-2010)'' *''George Shrinks (2000-2004)'' *''Ghostwriter (1992-1995)'' *''Groundling Marsh (1995-1998)'' *''Hello Mrs Cherrywinkle (1996-2001)'' *''Henry's Cat (1997-1998)'' *''The Huggabug Club (1995-2000)'' *''Its My Life! (2002-2008)'' *''It's a Big Big World (2006-2008)'' *''Jay Jay the Jetplane (1999-2005)'' *''Katie and Orbie (1995-2002)'' *''Kidsongs (1995-2001)'' *''Kino's Storytime (1992-1997 otherwise known as KCET Storytime)'' *''Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008)'' *''Long Ago and Far Away (1989-1993)'' *''Magic Adventures of Mumfie (1997-1998)'' *''The Magic School Bus (1994-1998) '' *''Make Way For Noddy (2002-2007)'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007)'' *''Mark Kisler's Imagination Station (1991-1999)'' *''Math Monsters (2002)'' *''Maya and Miguel (2004-2008)'' *''Mona The Vampire (1999-2003)'' *''Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales (1996)'' *''My Bedbugs (2004-2007)'' *''Nanalan (1998-2004)'' *''Newton's Apple (1983-1999)'' *''Noddy (1998-2000)'' *''Old McDondald's Sing-Along Farm (1994-1996)'' *''OWL/TV (1985-1994)'' *''Panwapa (2008)'' *''Pappyland (1996-1999)'' *''Pepperment Place (1984-1986)'' *''Pobs Programme (1984-1990)'' *''Pocoyo (2008-2009 KCET-TV and KCLS TV only)'' *''Popular Mechanics For Kids (1997-2001)'' *''Postcards from Buster (2004-2008)'' *''Powerhouse (1982-1983)'' *''The Puzzle Place (1995-2000)'' *''Reading Rainbow (1983-2007)'' *''Redwall (1999-2005)'' *''Riley Jacob (2001-2004) (Dont even try looking this show up)'' *''Rosie and Jim (1992-2001)'' *''The Saddle Club (2006-2011)'' *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2002 Reruns until 2005)'' *''Seemore's Playhouse (2006-2007)'' *''Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004)'' *''The Shapies (2002)'' *''Shining Time Station (1989-1993)'' *''Spider! (TV Series) (1993-1997)'' *''Square One Television (1987-1994)'' *''Storybook Classics (1985-1990)'' *''The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon (1995)'' *''Teletubbies (1997-2005)'' *''Theodore Tugboat (1996-2002) (the actual tugboat still exists)'' *''Time Warp Trio (2005)'' *''Toopy & Binoo (2005-2010)'' *''Tots TV (1993-1998)'' *''We All Have Tales (1991-1993)'' *''Where in Time In Carman Sandiego? (1996-1998)'' *''Where in the World Is Carman Sandiego? (1991-1995)'' *''Wimzie's House (1995-2001)'' *''Zoobilee Zoo (1986-1988)'' *''Zoom (1972 TV Series) (1972-1978)'' *''ZOOM (1999 TV Series) (1999-2007)''